Plenty of Fish in the Sea
by Levykid
Summary: Lasercorns engagement gets broken off and he seeks comfort with his best friend. SohinkixLasercorn Sohincorn/Laserhinki bromance oneshot. NOT YAOI, JUST FRIENDSHIP! Promise! Please R


"And stay out!" was the last thing David Moss, more commonly known as Lasercorn, heard before the door to the place that was once his home was slammed in his face. He sighed sadly and looked down at the ring in his hand, "Where am I supposed to go now?" he asked himself. He picked up the bags his ex-fiancé threw out after him and got into his car before driving away from his house for the last time.

Lasercorn found himself heading towards the Smosh Games HQ. He pulled into the parking lot and looked up at the dark empty building,

"Maybe I can call one of the guys and they'll let me stay with them" Lasercorn thought as he checked his phone, but saw that it was later than he thought, almost 1AM. He sighed again, "Guess I'm staying here tonight. Maybe I'll make a new gameplay video for my channel" he thought to himself as he got out of his car and made his way up to the offices. He booted up his computer and started up one of his favorite games: Chivalry,

"I guess cutting up some peasants will keep my mind off of things for a while" he said to himself as he opened his most recent save file. After about an hour of play David decided it'd be best to get some sleep before the guys got there in the morning. He kicked his feet up onto his desk, laid back in his chair, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Lasercorn awoke at around 7:30, which meant he still had plenty of time before Sohinki and Joven arrived at the office. He took this time to come up with a decent excuse as to why he was there so early. The guys got there about an hour later. Just as David predicted, they asked him why he was there early. He gave them the excuse he had come up with, he had some last minute editing to finish for a video on his personal channel. Lucky for him, they bought it. The whole day they spent making and editing videos for the main Smosh Games channel, Backseat Gaming and Dope or Nope for that day. Both videos were finished and ready to be uploaded by the time they were able to leave. Joven left first, leaving Lasercorn and Sohinki in the office alone,

"Guess I'll get going too" Lasercorn said, though he'd probably be returning a few hours later.

"David..." Sohinki began. Lasercorn was surprised to hear his best friend using his real name rather than his nickname, "What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, what are you talking about?" Lasercorn responded. Sohinki moved to stand in front of him so he could look David in the eye,

"We've been best friends for years, I know when something's wrong" he said in the most serious voice he could muster, "Come to my house and we'll talk". Lasercorn gave in and went with Sohinki to his apartment.

As soon as they got inside, Lasercorn sat on the couch in the middle of the living room as Sohinki poured them both a drink. He gave one to Lasercorn and sat in the chair next to the couch,

"So what happened?" he asked. Lasercorn sighed,

"My engagement got broken off" he said sadly before taking a big swig of his drink. Sohinki stared at him wide-eyed and started firing questions at him,

"What the hell happened?! Did you stay at the office last night?" he asked. Lasercorn nodded. He pulled the engagement ring out out of his pocket and started fiddling with it, looking at it from every angle. It had a large diamond with their birthstones on either side of it. Looking at it brought back so many memories and he felt tears pooling in his eyes. Sohinki saw the pain etched on his best friends face and moved to sit next to him.

"David..." he began, putting a hand on Lasercorns shoulder, "you know I'm here for you, man. You're my best friend". Lasercorn nodded and sniffled. "And you can stay here for a while if you want, you're not sleeping at the office again". They both stood up at the same time, Lasercorn was smiling now,

"Thanks, Matt. You really are a great friend" he said as he pulled the smaller male into a hug,

"No problem. And remember, there are plenty of fish in the sea".

Please R&R!

P.S. Matt is Sohinkis first name and David Moss is Lasercorns real name


End file.
